


Cravings

by PowerfulAries



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, I was feeling things and needed to write some smut, I’m very sorry if you’re innocent, Oral, Smut, Strapon Sex, also if you’re innocent you shouldn’t be reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerfulAries/pseuds/PowerfulAries
Summary: Carmilla really wants to bang Laura and she does. Smutty smut smut.
Relationships: Hollstein
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Cravings

It was late in the evening and Laura was sat at her desk finishing off a midterm journalism paper that was due in the next week. Lightly tapping her finger on the spacebar so as not to actually press it, she pondered. Not on her paper, but on her vampire roommate that she hadn’t seen much that day. She was ‘studying’ apparently, which could either mean she was out hunting animals or she was legitimately studying, something that Laura very rarely saw.

She pushed away from the desk on her wheely chair slightly and brought her hands up to her face then to her hair, running them through her straggly and unwashed locks.   
“Time for a shower” she muttered to herself, picking herself up and making her way over to the little en-suite her and Carmilla shared. She made sure she had her towels (she had a habit of forgetting them) and all her shower essentials with her before she turned the water on and tested out the temperature. As soon as it was set to only mildly scalding she stripped down and hopped into the cubicle, immediately relishing in the warmth. She angled her head up into the stream and let the water cascade down her face and shoulders, turning around and letting it fall down her back and the rest of her body, and it made her stop and think about Carm.   
How Carmilla- although dead- could make her body temperature spike whenever she was around her or...on top of her, when her panther side had come out. She ran her hands through her hair and closed her eyes as she imagined her roommate stalking up to her and pinning her to her bed, moving her face close to Laura’s and saying something in an ancient language before leaving her and walking out of their dorm room.   
And like the times where Carmilla had teased her and, despite them being a couple, acted like she was trying to flirt and get Laura’s attention all over again like the very first time they’d done it. God she is a tease. 

Laura turned off and stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in her towel, leaving her hair to drip dry as she turned on the air conditioning and left the bathroom.   
“Hey cutie.” A voice chimed from the back of the room. Laura looked up and saw Carm leaning against the bedpost of her bed, glancing down her girlfriend’s towel- covered body and back up to her face again.   
“Hey, you,” Laura responded, noticing that look in Carm’s eyes that told her she wanted something.   
“Like what you see?” she teased, turning towards the wall to remove her towel and heading for the Pokémon pyjamas laid out on her bedcovers. She felt Carm’s presence behind her and felt kisses trailing down the back of her neck and across her shoulders. Laura moaned faintly and closed her eyes, and she knew this was a mistake; Carm loved her human’s moans, she got off on them. She REALLY got off on them. 

“Turn around..” Carm growled, and Laura did as she was told, pivoting in place so she was face to face with her Vampire. Carm had a slight smile on her face, but her eyes were full of lust and want, and Laura knew what she wanted.   
“You know it drives me wild seeing you naked...plus, I’ve been craving you for ages...” Carm trailed off, her fingers brushing up against Laura’s sex and making her eyes close with pleasure.   
“H-how long?” Laura asked, but she didn’t get a verbal answer. Instead, Carm pushed two fingers inside her already wet girlfriend and watched as she buckled slightly and grabbed hold of Carmilla’s shoulders to steady herself.   
“Too damn long. Get on the bed, babe.”  
“Fuck me..you haven’t been like this in a while Carmilla. What’s gotten into you?” Laura said as she scooted up the bed. Carm smirked but said nothing and pushed the quivering girl’s legs further apart to drop down and kitten lick her cunt.   
Laura gasped and bit her lip, rocking her hips upwards to try and find Carm’s tongue again, but she couldn’t. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Carmilla tying her hair back in a messy ponytail and then speedily resuming her position between Laura’s legs. She gripped the insides of her girlfriend’s thighs and latched herself to her clit, listening and taking in how turned on the blonde was and also how fucking good she tasted. She moaned against Laura and continued flicking her tongue up against her clit, bringing her fingers into the mix and slowly pushing them inside her, hearing those wonderfully high pitched gasps and feeling her body reacting. God damn she loved doing this. 

Before long Carmilla had gotten completely naked too and slipped on a strapon, much to Laura’s surprise as she didn’t even know Carm had one. Well, guess she did now.   
“Onto your front, cutie. I want your ass up in the air so I can fuck you from behind.” Carmilla ordered, slapping Laura’s thigh and sitting back on her knees to watch the show of her girlfriend breathlessly rolling onto her front then getting onto all fours. Carm finger fucked Laura again and drank down the noises escaping her mouth and her pussy, and lined herself up. With no hesitation she pushed herself inside, slowly and gently to get Laura used to the feeling, all the way to the base of the cock, before pulling most of the way back out and slamming inside her again. 

“Carm-!” Laura whined, pushing back against Carmilla and essentially fucking herself on the strap. Carm kept going for a few minutes before pulling out and flipping Laura back onto her front, pushing herself inside once again and holding Laura down by her neck; not strangling her, but squeezing every so often to hear that pleasure, breathy noise escape her girlfriend’s lips. She was fucking Laura relentlessly now, her movements becoming faster and sharper, their skin slapping together, Laura’s gasps and whines becoming shorter and higher pitched and more frequent.   
She was really close.   
Carmilla let go of Laura’s neck to bend down and place her arms either side of her head, steadying herself as she kept going. Hearing those whines right in her ear spurred her on and she knew Laura was going to cum, and she was as well.   
“Carm! Fuck! I’m cumming!” Laura squealed, and Carm could only grunt in response as both of their orgasms toppled them over the edge, two sweaty beings tangled up on a bed. Laura’s body shook slightly for a little while afterwards, as her orgasm still shot through her, and Carm was the same, like their bodies were interlinked almost. 

About five minutes passed before Carm gently pulled out of Laura and threw the toy to the side, hearing it clunk to the floor and groaning as she had to pick it up. Laura moaned a little “Nooo” and pulled her close, resting their foreheads together. She looked into Carm’s eyes and saw them looking seemingly normal again, now full of adoration of the human laying beside her.   
“You...that was incredible...what got into you?”  
“Who knows...I just really wanted you...and I got you.” Carm answered with a small and sleepy grin.  
“Yeah, you definitely got me, in more ways than one,” Laura chuckled. “My turn next time babe.”   
“Mm...but first, sleep..”  
“Definitely sleep...wait, shit, I’ve got a paper to finish-“  
“Oh screw the paper, that can wait. Besides, I doubt you can even walk now babe...sleep with me...”

**Author's Note:**

> Haven’t posted anything in a while but I needed to get something out there and of course it was smut. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
